Shackle in my Wings
by almakarma18
Summary: Her Fate, her Life and her Destiny, she have long accepted it. There was no such thing as a perfect life and when she died and thus reborn, what a surprise it was in finding out her new Identity. Byakuran one of the Villain that almost dominated all the Parallel Worlds b4r dying in the hand of the Protagonist was her new Identity. Predictably, betrayal and tragedy happened.
1. Chapter 1: Unpredictable Identity

SI OC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my OC.

Warning: Story will have dark scene on it and thinking, so watch out people, especially Violence, killing, and other illegal stuff that will be written in the story since you know this is KHR, Mafia related story so :)

As for the pairing? Well I already have someone in my mind before I even wrote this story since I made this story for the pairing in my mind lol

.

.

.

.

At the age of 17 years old, she died... or precisely speaking she was killed in a dispute of power over the enemy of her family.

Of course there is unwillingness, sadness, regret and other complex emotion when she died but she soon learned to accept about what happened to her.

Life is unfair and unpredictable that anything can happen, has always been her belief in her entire life. It was the cause of her being a daughter of a huge and powerful crime syndicate in Japan, who has a power deep in a politics in her home Country.

She has born into an old and traditional family that exist in the past that has survive the long passage of time.

Being born into a huge powerful family that has a hands in a deep crime syndicate which her family has branch into in the past, has made her both see the light but mostly the darkest part of a human being.

So she learned to adapt and analyzed the best way to make her life much more easier, just in order to be able to make her have a happiness in her life because crying and denying things has never change anything.

Experiencing and immersing herself in negative emotion has been a very tiring thing to do.

It was so very cold, so very lonely and sad with so much despair that it was suffocating.

She never wanted to experience that kind of feelings anymore, that is why she change, learned to accept to those surprising and unpredictable events that just happen suddenly on life.

So she accepted the fact that she died, well killed precisely, despite all the negative emotions, hey she was just a human being after all, she couldn't help feeling negative emotions when she was experiencing dying.

Even if she died because of her identity, the family background that she was born at, she doesn't hate her family.

Doesn't hate being born in that huge and powerful family with a hand of being in a crime syndicate.

Even if she has once asked God why, just before she was enlighten the fact that there was just no why, it just happen because that is life.

So she learned to let go and use the best way to live a happy life.

And she did live a happy life, even if it was not perfect but she has long known that nothing was ever perfect.

Sometimes, she believe in equivalent of exchange.

She was born in a very rich and influential family and never experience the hardship of being poor.

Despite her parent being strict with those traditional learning of her family background and trained what a daughter of the leader of their family should know but she has been cared and loved by her family.

Even if she was only been slightly smarter than average person, along with her slightly average appearance, she has been good at learning how to defend and attack in a fight which was useful as there are always danger in her life because of her identity.

So when she died by the ordered of a jealous women whom she doesn't recognize at all that was smart enough to start with her while their family was busy fighting against each other.

At least she could be proud as the women in the television was giving her horror filled eyes as she also took the life of her killer along with her death after secretly sending evidence of the cause of her death and who the culprit was, something useful to her family, during the time when her killer has his guard down while the so called jealous women was doing her villain dialogue as she gloat, sneer with a smug expression in her face on a very large television just in order to see her miserable expression.

"Stupid Women." was the last word she utter before she died.

.

.

March 14, 1XXX was the day she was born and arrive in a different world.

The day where her supposedly new mother died.

It was during child birth, her deceased mother shouldn't have given birth because her body has been physically weak, especially when her mother also has a weak heart even if it was not that severe but it was still dangerous.

But apparently, her mother has been stubborn, she wanted to give birth to her child despite the danger that it comes along with, even if it cause her death.

Her mother has been very determined to give birth to her, even in exchange of her life.

It was a heavy thing for a normal child to carry when learning the death of their mother, luckily she wasn't normal to begin with.

And of course, despite all her mother determination, she wasn't able to give birth to a healthy baby which wasn't that surprising at all with how physically weak her mother was, especially when she was born earlier than it should have.

She was born premature, with physical weakness and other disease and illness that come along with her birth.

Her life was basically in danger of losing at the start of her new life.

With how the world was like trying to get rid of her the moment that she was born, like she has just done something totally unforgivable, was the moment that she knew that her new life would not be so easy to live if she were to survive the ordeal of her new start of life.

(Which of course she did survive of since the story will be a game over, which was also ironically true since she was born in a world similar to a story that she has long read before in her childhood.)

During her stay in a hospital, despite being just born premature she surprisingly has a very good hearing, there was only a constant presence of one person that stay by her side, aside from the doctor and nurses that check and monitor her health.

It was a male person, presumably her father in this new life, he was a very quiet person, as he just stay in silent staring toward her while sometimes being in a daze, has never said any words toward her even if she was just a mere baby.

There wasn't any sound at all, just silently standing or sitting on her side.

She couldn't fault the guy from not being enthusiastic toward her, the guy lover died because of giving birth toward her.

Although, surprisingly her new father doesn't hate her existence since she could tell when someone was hostile toward her or for having negative emotion, she was pretty sensitive over people emotion, especially when it comes toward herself.

With what her identity was in her past life, she gradually learn how to read people around her, because those people usually hide their real emotion before her, lies and flattery with hidden agenda, so she learned, learned in a hard way how to handle the people around her.

At least she knew that the guy surprisingly doesn't hate her existence, doesn't hate the fact that his lover died because she wanted to give birth to her.

The guy was just, sad, so very sad, and lonely and alone, just at lost in what to do, lost and confuse at his life at the moment.

In her eyes, her new father is strong because despite all the loneliness and sadness she could feel toward her new father, he didn't became a scum, a scourge where people usually tried to use other people to vent the wrong doing that happen in their life.

She wasn't being blame, wasn't being hated and disgusted or even not being indifferent or ignoring her existence as he still keep visiting and staying by her side even if he was being all quiet and silent.

He doesn't become emotional in a bad way, doesn't show the ugliness part of a human being that she usually see.

Her father doesn't shy away and self denial for the tragedy that happened on his life.

He was surprisingly strong in that emotional aspect.

So even if he was being silent by her side, even if she couldn't really see with her blurred vision along with not being able to open her eyes for a longer time, she couldn't help but still stare toward the familiar blurred figure that has stayed by her side at all time.

 _Your not alone... I'm still here... I see you... I feel you... I am also watching over you..._

Someone might ask her why she was doing this?

Well that person has just given her silent support and stayed by her side despite what her existence has just cause, on how she has taken away the most important person on his life.

A person who was so sad, so very lonely and alone that never showed any negative emotion toward her existence.

That the man still cared despite all that happen.

She was accepted, her existence was being accepted by that man.

How could someone turned indifferent on someone like him? Especially when most of the people she has ever met always has hidden agenda toward her.

He was a new fresh air in her life, something new and an interesting being that she wanted to just take a hold of and never ever let go, as she find him to be a very rare existence.

She has never saw someone so pure, so adorable and lovable in her eyes, he was... oh so very bright.

Like a rare gem that she wanted to put hidden in a box just for herself, and so she could watch and observe it all the time.

So that no one could take it away from her hand because it belong only to herself.

And she would treasure it because that man is precisely her father in her new life.

He was a family.

.

.

She doesn't know on how many days she has stayed in the Hospital but all she cares about was the fact that she survive and live her new life.

And also the fact that her father is finally willing to speak before her.

No more being silent and dazing around her presence.

The day that her father took a hold of her for the first time was something she would never forget in her entire life, as she felt the trembling hands and fingers of her father as he cradle her fragile body toward his chest gently.

The feeling of nervousness, cares, and love that she could feel from his action alone has made her feel so very very warm in her heart.

It was so comfortable and oh so very warm.

The peaceful feeling she felt was incredibly comfortable.

Being treated as a precious treasure was the first time she is experiencing throughout her entire life.

It was something that she has never experience on her past family despite the care that she receive.

Past family cared about her because she has been very obedient toward what they wanted for her to learn as a daughter of a distinguish family because she knew that they will turn indifferent toward her if she doesn't show her worth.

All her capabilities that she has showed has been the cause of her hard work because she was never smart to begin with, she learned to survive in order to receive more choices and freedom in her life because if she wasn't even useful on her family, she will not have any slightest decision for her life.

Even her marriage has long been decided from her family just when she was at the age of 9 years old.

It was like an equal exchange for the thing she has in her past life, all those luxury that she has and live with.

Although she doesn't have any choice in choosing who will be her partner with but at least the guy has been a capable person and wasn't a scum person or those other grown up guys that has long been crooked from being spoiled from their rich family.

Its already satisfying with the way her identity background was, but unfortunately it was the reason of her death in her past life.

Jealous woman has been in love with her fiance to the point of madness that she has been a torn in the woman eyes, because in that woman eyes she was the evil person that cause her to lose her love one, someone who snatched the person she love, that is why she was scheme and died in the end.

She never knew about it, all she investigated was just about what kind of person her fiance has been since she was worried for what kind of life she'll live after marrying her fiance, she wanted to have freedom after all.

Quite frankly, she was slightly envious on that jealous woman despite causing her death since she also want to fall in love, to experience that kind of love to the point of madness was very interesting that she was quite curious about it to the point that she wanted it to happen to her also.

And in the distant future, her wish was granted as it really happen, which was frankly so maddening that she fully wishes that she shouldn't have ever love a person in her new life with that kind of heavy sentimental emotion.

It was so crazy and intense and maddening.

Life was really unpredictable that anything can happen.

That is why, when she was being gently held by her father along with that tenderness and love as she was treated as the most precious treasure in the whole wide world, she couldn't help but be move and obsessed with that wonderful feeling.

She was being treasured just because of who she is.

Someone who doesn't have anything, someone who was the root cause of losing his precious person but he still cared... he still loves...

Who wouldn't be move by the guy actions and feelings?

He was so very kind that it was overwhelming.

.

.

Among the flowers on Earth, White Orchid has always been what her deceased mother love the most in her entire life.

It was surprisingly nice to learn that her mother family has a long standing tradition in naming their children with their most favorite flowers.

Her mother has been named Himawari by her own mother, which translated as Sunflower in English.

That is why even without knowing her gender, her mother has long decided to name her the White Orchid in Japanese name Byakuran, it has long been fated to be her name the moment that she was born in her new life.

Yes, her present name is _Byakuran_ ,a very familiar sounding name which she soon ignored when something flash in her mind since it might have been something that she heard it in her past life before, nothing more.

And she dearly love the name Byakuran, especially when her father who was called Ciel explain the meaning of her name.

Byakuran has two meaning in her new name.

One is the flower meaning of White Orchid which represent reverence and humility, innocence and purity, and elegance and beauty. A very long lasting flowers, even after finishes blooming, it does not die... it just enter a resting period as it can bloom again and again which was also grow easily and bloom under most conditions.

The second one was the alternate meaning which starts from all the letters of her name "Byakuran", where the Byakuran could also be mean as "Gift of God",

B is for bygone, never forgetting golden memories.

Y is for youthful, your eternal look.

A is for affectionate, to those that matter most to you

K is for kid, the child within.

U is for upstanding, the honorable way to be

R is for rational, the way you think.

A is for approachable, constantly meeting new people

N is for nurturing, to all that need help

So who wouldn't love her new name after her father who was called Ciel explained about the meaning of her name after learning that she could and was able to understand words that should be complicated for her young age.

And yes, not a 1 year old yet when she was already able to walk along with speaking a few words and sometimes speaking in a sentence, although it was mostly broken words because of trying to speak over her young body, her father just spoke with a kind smile that she was a smart child with a joyful voice.

She didn't know it back then that it wasn't normal for a child her age to be talking and walking, so fast and mostly accurate even if she tried to let herself appear normal since she doesn't know when, how and what time a child will start speaking and walking around.

Byakuran doesn't really want to be seen as a freak, she was still a child after all, she was afraid of being abandon because of not being normal, especially when she imagine the disgusting expression of his father. Despite knowing how kind and gentle Ciel was, there is still that deep impression of people ugliness from her past life because she believes that every human being has something dark within them, no matter how kind her father was, she knew that nothing is perfect. She just doesn't know how and what her father bottom line is.

She doesn't want to cross Ciel bottom line because everyone always has a bottom line in their life.

That is why, she doesn't want to lost it, the warm feeling she received from Ciel was something she was obsessed and addicted with.

But the thing was, Ciel accept her abnormality so easy or maybe he doesn't know what common sense is? Because Byakuran could not understand no matter how grateful she was on how easily her father accept the non normal thing.

Byakuran couldn't understand how her father could accept it all, those abnormality of his daughter, like it was something normal for her father to accept.

She could basically see that those freaky abnormality in life was something that Ciel has long accepted, like he was use to it already in his life which was quite confusing.

Although she wanted to know more about who her father is, because Ciel was also not a normal person from what Byakuran has observed so far, there was something he was definitely hiding but all she could do is wait.

Byakuran knew that everyone has secret in their life, something they wish to hide whether because the secret they kept is harmful to themselves or to others.

She could wait, she believe that she would sooner or later know all about it, there was no use in getting impatient over it.

Being patient is sometimes more worthwhile, waiting for the right time in order to get to know what she wanted to know or get the thing she want in her life was something she was quite use to after all.

...

...

In the near future as she sat with trembling hands covered with blood all over.

It was the first time she felt how heavy a secret could be, how tiring life could be.

She wonder why, why is her new life was much more miserable and harder than her past life sometimes.

Ha... but all she could do is live, because her life is just not her own anymore as it carries more than one life.

Ah... for the years of her new life, _Two_ lifes was sacrifice in order for her to be able to just _live_.

Byakuran has never knows that people loving you uncontrollably could be so tiring and make people feel so miserable despite how warm it was.

SO overwhelming warm and suffocating.

As she raise her head and stared at the bright blue sky, Byakuran could only show a very desolate smile as she quint her lilac eyes at the wide bright blue sky with the warmth ray of the sun shining over her.

She never wanted in her entire life to hide and stay away from the bright and warm feelings that she has always been obsessed and addicted with because she learned in a hard way that it could also hurt her very much.

.

.

Being pulled into unfamiliar but familiar whole new wide world... she knew that her new life will never be normal ever again.

.

.

At the age of 3 years old, Byakuran life has been very peaceful and pleasantly normal so far, entirely different from her past life.

She has never been so carefree and freely in her life.

No strict parent to tell her on what to do.

She doesn't need to learn things that she doesn't have interest with.

Ciel let her do what she love the most as long as it isn't something bad and harmful on herself.

As long as it makes her happy, Ciel was also happy.

She was being spoiled, which was a interesting experience.

The only downside was over the fact that she doesn't have a very healthy body.

Thankfully, from what she has seen and read so far, the world she was living with might look the same as the modern time in her past life was, but the technology and medicine was much more higher level than her past world.

It was a familiar but unfamiliar world.

Although despite how much the technology and medicine was much more higher level, it didn't change the fact that it wasn't enough to save her mother life.

It is a sad fact that life is very unpredictable, no one knows what will happen next and what surprising thing will come to life in just a moment.

At least the new world can get hold of her interest, learning the new and different histories of the world.

Reading books about the different high technology of the world.

Especially learning medicine as it was something that was useful in herself because she rather want to be the one who could treat herself rather than others.

Its not like Byakuran doesn't entirely trust on other peoples expertise but she wanted to be the one who could hold the fate of her life on her own hand.

At least if something bad were to happen, she knew about it and if she were to die, at least she know the cause of her death.

She wanted her death to be different from her past life, not dead by other people hand.

That is why learning medicine is a must.

And she could very well do all the thing she wanted to do, she was free to learned anything that got her interest with, especially when her mind work so different from her past life.

Much more intelligent in a frightening way that she couldn't help but to test herself in one of the number one website for the ranking list of IQ for people around the world.

And what a surprise it was when the result came out, she was one among the very best, as she rank in the top 10 for the smartest people around the whole wide world.

It didn't show what her rank number was, as they don't show the people what their number in the rank was, only which of the top list they belong to which she doesn't know why and doesn't care about since she didn't reveal her real identity.

Of course, before she took the test, she remove all the trace that could tract her down when she uses the net, because she knew that she would list high enough to get those people who either want to trained those smart people, who want them to work with or those with hidden agenda.

Byakuran knew her IQ would be high enough not because on arrogance but because she knew how capable her mind was.

She knew life is very interesting, there is so many new thing to learn but it doesn't mean that she would like to invite trouble along with it.

Byakuran knew to be discrete after all, she doesn't want any trouble coming into her peaceful and content life.

"Little White" a gentle voice filled with love sounds in the once silent room causing her to raise her head away from the book that she has been quietly reading, smart lilac eyes stare at a dark blue eyes filled with love and kindness as the person stared back at her.

It was Ciel, her father.

A slim figure of a person, a slightly longer and messy dark blue hair cause by the wind with a handsome face reflect in her lilac eyes.

Byakuran lip raised slightly as soon as she saw the figure of her father "Yes, father?"

Ciel eyes light up when he saw his daughter smile at while she called him father, before walking and picking up Byakuran into his arm, smiling down as he asked with soft voice toward his daughter "Come, what music would you want me to play for today?"

Byakuran eyes light up as soon as she heard the words "Play" and "Music" which was something she really love since it was the time where the most peaceful and content time for the rest of her day in her life.

Every single day Ciel would play the piano while she listen Ciel play.

If was a very fulfilling time in her life, one of the best memories of her life.

"Canvas" as soon as she was place to sit close next on his father, she told the title of the music that she wanted to hear, and watched as Ciel smile toward her before gazing on a picture she was holding in her lap.

It was the picture of her deceased mother, delicate face with lilac eyes much darker than hers with thick dark long hair, the same hair color that she have but hers was much thinner and get messy like Ciel hair.

She got most of her appearance on her mother side.

( watch?v=IMi8XOvTipI )

Motivation, hope and determination was something that she could always feel when her father played the "Canvas" song, sometimes some familiar thing flash in her mind and disappeared before she could get a hold of it.

Canvas, was a song Ciel has written for her mother.

And sometimes the other songs that her father has written toward her mother feel so very familiar and she knew that it is connected on her past life memories, but somehow she couldn't quite get what it was.

Byakuran tried to dig deeper in her past life memories and all she could glimpse was that it was a song in something she has watch once but doesn't quite remember it clearly as the memory seems to be during when she was young between at the age of 8-10 years old.

So all she knew is that its about a song she heard once or twice before she stop digging deeper into it anymore since it was just a song after all, nothing harmful.

And what a mistake it was to ignore it.

So ignorant Byakuran just continue to watch and listen as his father play the piano beautifully.

.

.

.

.

Ciel

Child Byakuran (though she was currently much younger than the picture)

Well that's all for now :)

And Yeah, Byakuran has black hair and this is AU btw, different from the Cannon since she was born in a different Parallel World of KHR.

Btw I first publish this story in Wattpad then I remember that I also has fanfiction so I publish it here too hehe and sorry for those who waited for me to update new chapters in my other stories hahah

Any Question and Recommendation for the story? Any Scene you want me to make?


	2. Chapter 2: Ciel Mystery

SHACKLE IN MY WINGS

By: almakarma18

Rated M

Warning: Spoilers, Violence, Illegal Stuff, Mafia related, Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Yawn"

With one hand over her right cheek, Byakuran squint her large lilac eyes as she let out a loud yawn again as she stared outside the large window in their living room.

A laptop, and many large and thick books was currently laying all around her, as she keep staring out in the window before glancing at the front door of her home from time to time.

A fond sigh echoed out loud causing Byakuran to glance toward the kitchen as a man in mid thirties walk toward on where she was currently sitting, while carrying a plate of cookies on his hand.

"Come now, you always act like that whenever your dad is not around." the man said with a roll of his eyes with fondness in his mature voice as he place the cookies on her table.

Hearing the man words, Byakuran couldn't help but feel ashamed on how she was acting while at the same time still showing on a daze look toward the man.

She knew in her mind that she was acting so childish despite how mentally mature she was, despite how young her current body is, but she couldn't help it.

Ciel has been staying by her side after she was born again, and at almost 6 months she was still not use of her father going out from time to time while leaving her alone with one of his friends, well the man was her mother friend first before befriending his father.

And from what she has observed so far, he was someone that Ciel trusted enough to leave for the man to take care of his daughter.

"When will my father take a break from going out lately Uncle Ol?" Byakuran childishly said with a small but adorable pout on her still fat baby face.

The man, Ol, couldn't help but let out another sigh again before making a mess on Byakuran short and silky black hair, "Ciel is very busy and currently doing a very important thing... and I know very well that your very mature despite your young age little white and could understand why your father doesn't have enough time to stay with you at the moment."

 _What is he busy with? What are you two hiding?_

Was something she has always wanted to say and ask about but she knew that she shouldn't ask, so all Byakuran just said was, "When will my father come back home, Uncle Ol?"

"Don't worry, Ciel will be home soon." Ol gently said before frowning when he saw a bright light at the corner on his eyes, before suddenly standing up as he begin to help Byakuran move a little bit further away from her spot when he saw that the sunlight was close enough to where the child was sitting.

"Come lets move you a little bit far, can't let you stay under the sun for too long after all better safe than sorry."

Byakuran just smiled brightly as she obediently let Ol move her farther away from her spot "I know Uncle Ol."

Seeing the child bright smile, Ol couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time, as he saw the mixture of Ciel and Himawari just on that smile she just showed.

Kind, gentle, very understanding and accepting.

A very good child but life is full of tragedy the moment of her birth.

Mother died at the same day she was born.

Trying to survive when her life just started.

So physically weak body and health problems.

But most of all, unable to go out on day time as she can't stay far too long under the sun because of a rare skin disease she was born with.

Still young age but already many complication happening on her life but was still able to smile that brightly.

Ol couldn't help but sigh in his heart, she is a very good child, before his eyes darkening slightly as he think about their way of life, the child is a person with a very good potential too.

Glancing at the pouting Byakuran as she started reading her books again, but hope that the child could still smile that brightly, no matter what happen, to be able to retain that kind of innocent because no one can't escape for too long from the world that they were born at, no matter how much a person tried to stay away from it, there will all still be pulled in sooner or later into that world.

Nothing can truly escape it, once in, no one can no longer get out.

He knew that Ciel knew about it too with the way he was moving around even though he doesn't know what Ciel was doing but he knew that it was important.

Because he knew what kind of person Ciel was, a person who could ignore his own self but was able to do anything for the people he loves.

A glimpse of a figure standing with a very straight back, eyes burning with determination as he faces those overwhelming of people before him, unafraid as he face everything with resolution, refusing to surrender, refusing to admit defeat despite how much injuries his body was cover was, just because he has something to fight for, just because there are peoples he was trying to protect behind him.

That was the day that Ciel got his admiration and loyalty, he just hope that everything will be alright in the end.

"Alright, I'm going to cook the Japanese hamburger steak for dinner tonight before Ciel got home. Call me if you need something little white, I'll go in the kitchen to prepare it now."

Byakuran large Lilac eyes light up, "Yay, Hamburger steak!"

Ol smile at the child excited voice before leaving her alone after making sure that everything was alright and safe for the child.

And as he walked back toward the kitchen to prepare the food for dinner, Byakuran watch the man go away at the corner of her eyes before removing her gaze.

After making sure that the man was busy preparing their food for dinner and doesn't have time to bother her.

She sat in front of her computer while making sure that the man was only able to see her back if he ever tried to look to where she was at and hiding what she was doing. Byakuran couldn't help but smile slyly as numbers keep rising up, many zeroes keep adding up in a fast way that it was frightening on her secret account for her money.

In her new life, thanks to her freakish high IQ, making money was so very easy.

If she have her freakish high IQ in her past life, Byakuran could live her life by her own without her family help.

Because money could solve the problems most of the time.

It was something she saw and learned in her past life.

It can buy most of all the things, even someone love which was something she has seen.

Money is a kind of power too.

It could be use in a good and a bad way, it depends on a person.

Besides, there was nothing wrong for having too much money anyway, well nothing wrong will happen toward herself since she uses fake identity just to keep safe and hide her real identity.

She doesn't want getting into trouble since she was currently content in her life and well, it was troublesome thing to fix even if its interesting in some ways.

Byakuran past life wouldn't be able to do what she was able to do now in her current new life, it was all thanks to her high IQ that she was born with.

Everything was so very easy that it gets boring sometimes.

She sometimes lost motivation, which was frankly scary as she started not caring and thinking doing dangerous stuff.

Thankfully, she still can sober up and knew the abnormal things that she shouldn't be doing thanks to her average and normal past life known as common sense among the normal peoples. (She think she was normal in her past life though)

Now she knew why most of the people was unable to understand those freaking smart peoples, or how they see them as a weird persons, it just that their mind work so different from a normal people, and there are also those who has something missing that make them so different in other people eyes.

For example, Common sense where those normal people think about what a normal thing was supposed to, but those geniuses or prodigies wasn't able to understand why it was normal thing since their mind work wonders as they understand more thing that other can't and try to do it.

It was like an enlighten monk.

Anyway, Byakuran love her high IQ, she basically can do anything she wanted.

She then close her account after making sure to check the stocks market, for buying and reselling most of her stuff in order to give her more money.

Before a new thing appear on her screen, as she move her hand and started clicking around while rooming her eyes on the item lists with diagram that keep popping up, sometimes flashing red and sometimes flashing yellow or green, before typing another list after erasing the other result of what just happen.

It was a list of herbs and other type of items that was able to use to make a medicine.

The technology was high tech enough that she can create her own real life laboratory or testing site on her own computer since she was unable to do the experiment on real life.

Placing input of information, which a lots, with the help of computation of her computer as it would be able to tell her the process of her experiments faster and easier as she doesn't to overwork her mind no matter how great it was.

Red flash meaning for failure, yellow for missing items it needs to add or needs to remove a certain items and green for neutral, possibility, or complete.

Really it was impossible to do what she does now in her past life, but now she was able to do it because of her mind and her current world that has a higher level of technology and medical technology, which also has familiar herbs of medicine and unfamiliar new herbs that just belong into this world only.

What she was experimenting at the moment was a long lasting medicine or lotion for helping her able to stay under the sun.

Yes, somehow she has the rare disease of her skin that could easily able to burn her skin if she stay far too long under the sun in day time, she doesn't know if that kind of disease also has in her past world.

Fortunately, thanks to the high medical skill in this world, there was a kind of lotion that was able to let her stay under the sun without her skin burning and also has a type of medicine, but unfortunately, it will only give her a short amount of time to be able to stay under the sun.

She was also unable to use it every time since it might cause her to have other skin problems which was something that she doesn't want to get, she already have enough of problems on her body, she doesn't need another new health problem to be added, than you very much.

That is why, she was experimenting at the moment, as her mind goes over drive just to be able to live her life normally under the day time.

As for her physical weakness, the medicine that the world has was enough for her to be able to have her live her life normally as it let her have an average physic, like some physical boost stuff like those in some online game that she played once before, though that medicine taste really bitter so she has long already thought about on how to change the taste for something sweeter and softer, just like a marshmallow.

Byakuran love marshmallow, she's addicted to it, so fluffy, so soft and sweet... her lip couldn't help but lower down as she remember that she can't eat too much sweet stuff because of her body problem.

So she has to make medicines for the greater good of her body... not because she wanted to eat lots of sweet stuff, especially marshmallows.

Nah uh..

Anyway, yeah, she have to study a lots of regarding medical skills especially for making medicines.

The good thing was, thanks from learning from all those medicinal herbs, she was able to think and create delicious and healthy recipes of foods, which was something she will have write down for her father to cook since she also has to also take care of her adorable and lovable father health.

Byakuran couldn't help but smile brightly as she thought about her father...

In a bright afternoon, the sound of chopping ingredients and the nonstop typing sound echoed around the room while the delicious aroma of the foods started spreading around the room.

It was another peaceful afternoon on Byakuran daily life.

.

.

.

"Really, thank you for looking after Byakuran all this time Ol." Ciel said with a smile as he follow Ol toward the front door of his home while carrying Byakuran on his arms.

"Yeah, thank you Uncle Ol! I'll miss you, come visit sometimes ok? Don't forget the delicious foods!" a happy Byakuran reply as she lean on her father warm chest.

Ol couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes as he make a mess on Byakuran short black hair, "Yeah brat, you only miss me because of my cooking."

Ciel chuckled and Byakuran squeals and giggle childishly as her hair was mess up by Ol.

"Really thank you and take care on your way home." Ciel reminded as the man walked away from them.

"Take care Uncle Ol." Byakuran also reminded with her childish voice with a wave of her right hand.

Ol turned his head sideways to look at the father and daughter smiling brightly toward him, causing a warmth on his heart as he watch the scene before him before turning around while raising his right hand to wave back as he walk away.

"You guys take care too." _and he meant it._

Watching as Ol figure disappear before them, Ciel looked down at his silent daughter on his arms, dark blue eyes flashing with a worried and complex emotion on his eyes before covering it immediately as his daughter turn to look up on him.

Smiling with a soft and gentle dark blue eyes while seeing his reflection on his daughter bright large lilac eyes, "Little White, lets go take a bath and I'll read you a bed time story ok?"

"Un, I want the Angel in the tower for bed time story later father." reply a very happy Byakuran as her bright lilac eyes upturn in a crescent moon shape, showing how happy she was feeling at the moment.

Ciel nod his head with a smile on his face, he wrapped his arm around his daughter tightly but in a comforting way as he begin to walked to the bathroom, while a thought suddenly flash of on his mind as he remember the bright lilac eyes of his child just now,

 _a young child with black hair, blood oozing out on her tiny, tiny body, red blood unable to stop, but still the dull lilac eyes was showing relief to someone before her, she was dying... dying no no no..._

then another flash with different scenery...

 _a young child with white hair raising her head as she stare desolately at a bright blue sky with a very dull lilac eyes covered with bloods along with a very resign smile on her quivering lip..._

Suddenly Ciel dark blue eyes darkened while pulling Byakuran body a little more closer toward his chest, like comforting himself that the child is safe and happy with a very bright light still remain on her large lilac eyes on his arms.

...

"... and even if the angel wings won't work anymore and knowing that it will break after using her wings just one more time, the angel was still determined, so she flew high, away from the tower that she stayed most of her entire life even if it mean losing her wings."

"Father, why would the angel still use her wings knowing that she'll lose it? After all she was still able to be happy in the tower right? She has everything in there." a confuse voice of a child ask her father.

"Well... I believe since the angel doesn't want to regret not fighting for her freedom. She wanted to be free and be happy that is why she flew even if she lost her wings."

"Isn't an angel wings important? Since that was the symbol on what make them an angel after all right?"

Ciel look down toward his sleepy child and smile, "Well, she could still walk with her own two feet without the help of her wings after all. She could still see other choices on her life other than being an angel and not only staying in the tower most of her entire life."

"Well... I don't get it..." Byakuran mumble, since being obedient sometimes work well too and can be happy.

Ciel just chuckle, "Well the angel fought for something she believes, no one can tell if what she did is right or wrong, after all it was something she decided to do. It was something that she chooses and it was the right thing for her to do, so she did what she does."

"Uhmm..."

"Well the angel just chooses to break free that's all, but lets stop about that topic now, its time for your bed time."

Byakuran blinks her half lidded lilac eyes before sleepily raising her face to kiss her father cheek, "Well, good night father have a sweet dream."

Ciel smile and lower his own face as he too, place a kiss on top of Byakuran forehead, "Goodnight my little white have a sweet dream too."

And even after Byakuran large lilac eyes close and even after her breathing even out, telling that she was truly sleep, Ciel couldn't help but stay at his spot sitting on the edge on his daughter bed as he stare at his child with complex emotions on his eyes.

Before sighing softly as he covered his eyes with his trembling hands before letting out a hopeless chuckle on his lip.

 _"... ah... I wanted to... be able... to watch her... grow up..."_

A few minutes later, Ciel took a deep breath and stood up, slowly and gently closing the door of Byakuran bedroom before entering the bedroom next to his daughter room.

Walking toward a painting of a tree with a swing on it, Ciel took the painting away from the wall, before removing a small piece of wood, showing a metal scanner with a finger print on it.

As he raised his right hand toward the scanner glass plate, then a small bright orange flame appear on his index finger.

"Confirmation Complete" a mechanical voice echoed before the sound of a click resound the room.

A small medium box covered in chains appear before Ciel, causing him to suck a deep breath as he stare at the item that has been hidden for far too long and the causes of his family tragedy.

The family heirloom, given from them a very long time ago.

Item that has given them fame and power but was also the cause of their family destruction.

He doesn't want to take the item out, he doesn't want to even touch it or even look at it, and prefer for it to disappear and never appear again in his life time but he has to face it.

It concern his daughter after all.

He has to face it even if he doesn't want to.

Taking a deep breath as he took a hold of the item with a trembling hand, the item on his hand felt so heavy despite how light it weight.

As he walk toward his bed and sat on it, he couldn't help but stare deeply at the box covered on his hand,

 _A flash of image appear on his mind, a young girl with black hair but sometimes white hair child just sitting there silently while covered with blood, but what Ciel attention the most was on the item on the girl right hand, despite how disturb, unease and worried he was with the child situation._

His entire being was very very cold as he desperately tried to see what was happening because that child was none other than Byakuran, his precious child.

However, a sudden dizziness hit him hard, causing a blackness to appear on his sight, the last image he saw was the box falling out his hand into the floor before he lose consciousness.

...

On a bed, a young child with black hair open her eyes slowly, showing a dull and unfocused lilac eyes, as she slowly turned her head around toward the wall next to her room.

"... something... calling me... who... what...?" mumble Byakuran unconsciously, before getting down on her bed and slowly walking toward the place where she was being pulled at toward something.

It was calling her.

...

A familiar slim figure was floating as he watched the scene in front of him.

A vision... something that was passed down in their family, where the ability could appear in one of their family descendants but also sometimes skip over the generations.

Foresight, a possible vision of a future, something with great possibility that will happen in the future only as there are always variable that could change the future they could glimpse at.

However, the vision they see was something that has a much more higher possibility of becoming true.

And Ciel was born with the foresight to glimpse in a possible future, although it randomly appear sometimes and it was also something he cannot control.

As he look at the vision before him, Ciel couldn't help but tremble because that familiar but unfamiliar face was someone he knew.

It was his daughter,and it was a slightly grown up Byakuran than the current one.

...

A door open slowly before a small figure walked in toward the room before stopping at the medium box on the floor, eyes unable to see and register over a fact that a familiar figure was currently lying down on a bed unconscious in a very awkward position.

Ignoring everything around her, Byakuran lowered her head, as a dull lilac eyes stare at the item on the ground, unable to see anything other than the item right before her eyes.

"... is it you...? who was... the one.. calling me?"

Byakuran slowly knelt on the ground floor, before reaching her hands on the item, eyes flashing a bit, before a small white hands unconsciously slowly removing the chains wrapped around it.

Thud, the sound of a chain dropping at the ground echoed around the room.

Before opening the lid of the medium box slowly, and something colorful flash before her eyes before the color disappear on the item and turned dull.

"...so pretty... and beautiful..." murmur Byakuran as she slowly took a hold of the item on her right hand.

...

Ciel stare at the familiar but unfamiliar girl before him,

 _It was a young girl with an appearance between 7-9 years old was walking by herself on a white sands of a bright blue beach somewhere._

A different place to where they were currently living, he was sure that it was not in France.

She was walking without problem under the bright sun, which causes Ciel to be relief at least her skin problem will have a possibility of being cured in the future or something that will make his little white walk under the sun without any problem.

However, Ciel was very worried over the darkness and pain hidden deep in his daughter eyes, those mature but tired eyes.

He watched as a,

 _Tired tired figure continue to walk forward under the blazing sun as a slightly white hair sway in the air._

Ciel couldn't help but bit his lip as worry worm into his heart, why why are you sad? why are your very being feel so tired? Still so young but why is it like your carrying something so heavy?

So many different things, so much changes, what happened in the end?

Especially, Ciel really wanted to know the reason why his child hair wasn't black anymore.

...

Young Byakuran , eyes still dulled and smiled brightly with hidden darkness deep in her dull lilac eyes as she slowly place the dull item on her middle finger.

...

 _"Byakuran-sama! There you are! I was loo- Byakuran-sama! Why aren't you wearing any hat at all? The sun so bright right now Byakuran-sama! What if you get hurt by the sun? No, we have to go to the doctor for check up!"_

Ciel blinked his eyes as he turned his head toward where the voice came from and watched as a panic and worried grown up man rushed toward his daughter.

And he watch the interaction between the strange grown up man with his daughter.

 _"You worry too much... I know what my body limits are..." the young girl reply with a fond but resign voice before revealing a small but still bright smile on her face as the grown up man somehow got a blue straw hat on his hand before anyone know it as he put it on Byakuran head, "Besides, I'm a doctor remember? I can take care of myself."_

 _Seeing as the man still has that worried expression on his face despite what she just said, Byakuran couldn't help but chuckle while her expression softening a little bit, the tired and sad emotion hidden deep on her eyes lessening a bit as she stared at the man with a fond expression on her face._

 _"Don't worry, I'll take care of my self because I treasure my life." Lilac eyes brightening as it bent in a crescent moon like she was thinking about something, "This life just doesn't belong to me anymore after all." before looking gently at the grown up man,_

 _"Besides... I can't just leave you guys all alone ok? I'll be really worried that I can't even rest in peace, you know?"_

 _" Nothing bad will happen to you Byakuran-sama! We will protect you even at the cost of our life!" the man spoke in a determined eyes and resolute voice as he made his vow toward the white hair girl before him before taking a hold of her small right hand gently and bowing his head as he place a gentle kiss on it._

 _"Byakuran-sama you are our sky, our world, we are nothing without you by our side."_

Ciel eyes widened at the scene happening in his vision, specially when he heard the resolute vow of the young man and the words he has spoken, before his eyes move and focus to where the guy has place his kiss at.

Dark blue eyes shrinking as a very familiar item was on the middle finger on his daughter hand.

It was a ring... a very familiar ring...

"... it was the family heirloom.."

...

"Huh?" Byakuran mumble in confusion as voices sound on her mind, "... what I want the most...?"

"I.. just want to be free and stay happy with the people I loves..."

 _... ... ... ... determine to do?_

"... to have the power and strength to protect the people I care and love about."

Then the colorless gemstone in the middle of the item suddenly brighten as a color started revealing itself before a flash of bright light lit up on the item, as a burst of flame so large and oh so very warm appeared, brightening the large room.

Young Byakuran eyes blinks, lilac eye starting to regains its focused before staring dazedly with confusion at the ring with wings on each side of the orange gemstone on the middle of the ring that she was wearing on her middle finger which was currently covered with blazing orange flames.

...

"It was... the Sky Mare Ring..."

.

.

.

.

I really want to write more but you know, the chapters already 4.2k already hahah

Besides, stopping here is pretty good, making the reader unable to wait for the next chapter right? hahah lol

And yeah you should probably guess some about Ciel background, and well there will be more other thing related to Ciel soo :)

and probably guess about the other scene or event that will happen in the future right? since you know it practically written some event in this chapter... xD

Anyway have to think what to write in the next chapter... have idea for the start of the chapter but the rest doesn't have yet so might be a while for the next update XD

Anyway, any scene, any event, any POV *well still 3 person for POV that I can do for now lol* Anyway I will always ask this in the next chapters since it might give me good idea hehe


End file.
